


Outside Work

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria meets Michelle again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Work

"Well, someone want to get friendly.."

Maria's voice is lightly teasing, her Irish accent toying with the words just a little, her arms are warm around Michelle and she seems un-offended if a little shy. The meeting had been quite unplanned and yet, as Michelle had pulled her into a hug it was clear she was just a little fearful. Maria smiles, runs a gentle hand through Michelle's hair, gently calming her. 

"Maybe we should get this off the street, before someone catches us..."

"I don't..."

"I know, come on... we'll hide out in the hotel."

Michelle sighs, then nods. It's not acceptance, but it's close enough for now. They can talk or at least relax.


End file.
